


Confusion, Guilt, Anger, Pain

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Whump, Evasive Obi “know the truth? Me?”, Gen, I’m going to give them hugs (or at least try to), Let’s introduce the cast huh?, Oh and not to mention a very annoyed Kix, Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, So everyone is stressed and depressed, So first up we’ve got Rex(what the heck is going on), Some council members but they aren’t important, They just need a big old group hug but STUPID CW WRITERS (incessant rambling), We’ve got panicked Ahsoka “what the heck happened”, at first the idea was crack and now it’s suddenly all angsty and stuff, post-Mortis, stressed Anakin “oh my god everyone’s gonna die.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: In the aftermath of Mortis, what happens? What is said to the Council to hide what REALLY went down? What does one upset Padawan do, scared for her future and feeling all alone? What does one chosen one do, confused about the blanks and panicked from a close call for his Padawan? What does one tired Jedi master do, injured and terrified of what he remembers when nobody else does?What does one clone Captain do, when the three Jedi who are acting weird won’t kriffing talk to each other and it’s honestly getting kinda awkward?Looooots of H/C and hugs, but also lots of angst.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Confusion, Guilt, Anger, Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So hello fellows nerds welcome to my deep dark hole! I live here on occasion. 
> 
> So aHA I have finally got my kark together and made a fic on this site! And naturally, it’s clone wars, because MY CHILDREn. So feast your eyes on this bucketload of angst from my interpretation of what happened after the catastrophic Mortis arc because really there was no talking about it. 
> 
> “Oh yeah Ahsoka died and Anakin went all wonky for a while and I got electrocuted and neither of them remember it but I do so that’s cool” like HONESTLY. 
> 
> So watch me attempt to weave together a beautiful mix of H/C and angst like creamers mix together ice cream and caramel (chefs kiss)

Rex didn’t necessarily need to wait in the hangar. But something was wrong. He wasn’t a Jedi, but instead his bad feelings came from instinct. There was definitely something wrong with the Jedi boarding the ship. 

The words from a few minutes ago swirl through his head. 

“We’ve been gone for more than a moment, Rex.” 

What did that even mean? Where had they gone? 

Somehow, Rex knew he wouldn’t like the answer. 

The shuttle docked in the hangar. The hatch lowered to the ground with a puff of air. General Kenobi came out first. The man looked.... frazzled, and there was something else, but Rex couldn’t put his finger on it. He made his way over to Rex with a customary smile on his face. 

“Ah, a pleasure to be aboard, Captain.” His eyes were shining, and he was looking around the hangar as if he’d never seen it....... of as if he’d thought he’d never see it again, the voice in the back of Rex’s mind. 

It only then occurred to him that he hadn’t seen General Skywalker or Commander Tano yet. 

“Glad to have you aboard, General. May I ask where-“ 

He never got to finish that sentence, however, because a large squeal emanated from the ship. Rex’s heart immediately tightened, but softened again when we heard, “Master! Put me down, I’m not a youngling!” 

Then General Skywalker walked out with Commander Tano literally draped across his shoulders. She was squirming in a way that made Rex think she was embarrassed, but didn’t manage to escape before General Skywalker reached him. 

“Rex, there’s nothing more to be found here. Have the men put the ship into hyperspace. We’re headed back to Coruscant.” 

Rex clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes sir!” He was going to turn and leave, but then the tall Jedi spoke again, but this time to Ahsoka. 

“And you, Snips, I’m taking to the medbay.” Ahsoka groaned and Rex’s heart gave a weird thumping noise. Despite his initial doubts against the Padawan, she had quickly become a good friend, and now considered each other best friends. But still the question remained - Where had they gone? Why were they somewhere where they could get injured? Without the men there to watch out for the three of them? 

“Master! I’m fine!” Ahsoka protested, her head dangling upside down from her spot atop Skywalker’s shoulders. 

“Ahsoka, you haven’t had food or water for three days, I’m making sure you get some fluids in you at least.” The response was a lie and Rex saw through it instantly. There was something to Skywalker’s tone that instantly told Rex that something wasn’t being said. 

“Well, neither have you of Master Kenobi!” She pointed out, and Rex let out an internal sigh. Three malnourished and dehydrated Jedi? This should be fun. 

“Well, we’re human. Your montrals need to stay healthy!” Skywalker explained with a cheerful smile on his face. Too cheerful. 

“Ugh. Fiiine.” Ahsoka finally relented crossing her arms even when she was half dangling upside down. “Besides, I could really use a nap.....” 

“Same here, I want to sleep for days on end!” Anakin chuckled, and they began walking out of the hangar. 

Rex made to follow them, to update the navigation crew of their change in course to return to Coruscant, but then noticed that General Kenobi was still standing there, eyes unfocused. “Sir?” 

“Huh?” The man asked, snapping back into reality. “Oh, my apologies Captain.” 

“That’s alright, sir. If I may, what were you describing on the Holocall? You mentioned you’d been gone for a while. But it was only a moment here....” Rex trailed off, focusing on the facts he knew. No supplies for three days, yet they were gone momentarily to the clones. No sign of the distress signal they were looking for, yet it seemed the mission had already been completed. And everyone seemed to be skirting around some hidden truth. “Is this some weird Force-Kark, sir?” Rex finally added.

A chuckle escaped the bearded man. “Force-Kark indeed, Rex.” Then, softer: “Force-Kark indeed.” 

Then he turned on his heel to go back to the ship and apparently refuel it for its next flight, and Rex was off to inform the navigation crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well kriff I really made a fic and sent it off I got he world like a child to reciprocate and grow. (Goodbye, my dear! Don’t remember to eat your veggies!) 
> 
> ..... what the kriff goes on in my mind at one in the morning honestly.
> 
> Anyway! On to important stuff. 
> 
> So this is my first fic on this site, and I am totally up for criticism to improve my writing! (Grabs helmet) do your worst! 
> 
> Aaaaand I have been stalking tumblr stuff to find Whumptober prompts but I can’t find the list.  
> Also, is it too late to start Whumptober since October’s already like halfway done? I have time to do them since you know nothings really happening in our lives. And if It isn’t too late to start, can someone please send me the link to the prompt list so I can get cranking? 
> 
> Also since I’ve never used AO3 before I was wondering if for longer fics you normally just type it in the website or write it elsewhere and copy/paste because I have some long fics cooking in the stove but if I can’t type it out at once I doubt my phones ability to keep it safe for me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for making it this far! If you got here I respect you greatly, and it makes a ton! 
> 
> Also I cannot write Rex so I hope he’s not OOC
> 
> I love getting comments so don’t be shy to chat!
> 
> And now, notes specific to the chapter: 
> 
> It’s a short one, sorry! It’s two am and I need to take breaks to complete this essay that’s due in about six hours. 
> 
> This one is all from Rex’s confused POV, but we will be getting views from all our main characters, and maybe even a council member or two! 
> 
> Next up: More tense truth-omission from everyone, and no comfort just yet. 
> 
> Also: (watch me make up rules about the biology of montrals because Anakin needed a fake reason to haul Ahsoka to med bay without seeming suspicious) 
> 
> I cannot promise when updates will come but for this fic I might try to crank a chapter out daily, depending on schoolwork.


End file.
